metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Sic Transit
Sic Transit is a room located in Metroid Prime Hunters on the planet Arcterra. Description The Sic Transit is situated near the Arcterra Gateway. In this room Samus first encounters enemy Bounty Hunters Trace and Noxus battling. When Samus enters, the Doors seal and Samus is forced to battle Noxus. Trace fires at both hunters from a sniping point in the room. Once Samus defeats Noxus, Trace will leave and the rest of the room can be explored. However, the flight of both of Samus' adversaries will not unseal the doors in this room. In order to leave the room, Samus must find and scan 6 Proxy Locks hidden throughout the room. This will reveal a Shield Key that will open one of the doors, which leads to an Alimbic Artifact. Once Samus collects the artifact, the rest of the doors will open and Samus can continue to explore Arcterra. This room also contains Voldrums, and numerous Psycho Bits. During the escape from Arcterra, Samus fights Trace properly in this room. Connecting rooms *Ice Hive (via Blue Door) *Frost Labyrinth (via Purple Blast Shield) *Fault Line (via Red Blast Shield) *Arcterra Gateway (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Noxus (first visit) *Trace (first visit and first escape) *Psycho Bit v1.0 *Alimbic Turret v1.0 *Voldrums *Guardians and/or a Bounty Hunter Items ;Energy Tank :This item can be found in a small tunnel near where the Alimbic Artifact was. ;Attameter Artifact :See above Scans ;Proxy Lock :"PROXY LOCK (number)* OF (number)* DEACTIVATED." * any number 1-6 Multiplayer in the Sic Transit level.]] Sic Transit is also a multiplayer stage. It is the seventh multiplayer stage available. It is covered in a blanket of snow and has a cloudy sky, similar to Subterranean and Fault Line. The arena consists of two divided snowy areas with lots of places for cover, such as ramps and below a ruined bridge. Jump Pads placed around the map shoot Bounty Hunters up to another broken area from which the bridge is accessible. The bridge is the ideal place for camping. The Imperialist is available on this bridge. Double Damage, a cloak, Affinity Weapon, Shock Coil and Battlehammer are also available here. Several Secret Worlds (out-of-bounds areas) can be entered in Sic Transit: *Using the Jump Pad that launches hunters to flat ground, hunters can jump into a broken section of the wall. Jumping repeatedly into the broken part of the wall should push the hunter into the Secret World. They must land properly to stay in it. *Weavel, going to the corridor with the Shock Coil, must step into the nook with a yellowish light, which also features a broken pillar. Jumping towards it in Halfturret form, Weavel should be propelled almost through the ceiling, and he will end up in the Secret World. The floor here is unstable and he may fall through the floor to his death. *In the same corridor, if any Bounty Hunter steps into the nook with the blue light, and jumps into the right corner repeatedly, they can enter a Secret World. es:Sic Transit Category:Rooms Category:Arcterra Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime Hunters Category:Boss Rooms Category:Alimbic Artifacts Category:Rooms where Hunters/Guardians are encountered Category:Multiplayer Levels